Secret Interrogations
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Here it is. The only chance you have to get all your questions answered. The cast of "My Not So Little Secret" have gathered here against their will to answer YOUR questions! Leave the questions in YOUR reviews. This is entirely based on your reviews R&R
1. Chapter 1

**These are the pictures of our characters. My partner is cri- *cough* -er, I mean, Partner in investigations... *nod* is MintLeafeon. give her a round of applause you guys!**

**Croud: YEAH! WHOOOHOOO! GO MINTLEAFEON!**

**Yes, well here are our characters' pictures (get rid of spaces):**

Kotoko **(Me)**: H t t p : / / i 5 5 9 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / s s 3 3 / R a i n b o w S k e l l i n g t o n / p u r p l e v a m p i r e g i r l . j p g

Rosie **(Mintleafeon)**: h t t p : / / 2 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ o o 8 8 Z U q Z d x 0 / T Q – B h P f k U m I / A A A A A A A A A A 0 / 9 L p f H W v q T H s / s 1 6 0 0 / a n i m e _ g i r l _ b l a c k _ h a i r . j p g

**WARNIGN(!): we are not responsible for any loss of your sanity!**

**Kotoko: *BAM* On with the interrogation ~Nyan.**

**Rosie: YAY~ MEW!**

* * *

><p>Kotoko: Well, I think everyone's here. *Flips her ankle long blonde behind her shoulders and looks at them with an evil smile* Let's begin… shall we?<p>

Ryoma: What's going on?

Sakura: I was told by Lola to come. *Everyone moves their gazes toward Lola* Is there a reson for that?

Lola: I…

Kotoko: Hush now you guys, I have a special request… well, more like order. *Smirks sadistically* But before we start that I must tell you the ground rules. *Pulls up a white board out of nowhere* 1.) No fighting, touching, use of magic or use of weapons in here unless asked to. 2.) This is not an optional request so it's do this, or be killed. 3.)… Well that's basically it. Follow my orders and you'll live to see another day.

*A Dark haired girl holding a bunny rabbit and wearing a Lolita costume jumps on Crystal*

Crystal: THE FUCK?

Kotoko: Rosie, come here girl~!

Rosie: Hai Hai! Be Afraid, be _very_ afraid~. *Runs over to Kotoko and stands next to her*

Crystal: THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? *BAM*

Everyone: Crystal!

Kotoko: If I didn't do anything, then we would have had a crisis. *Sarcastic Bitch side. Smiles nicely* Now, we'll start, come in Bill.

A giant billboard appeared in front of the two girls.

Rosie: *Hugs little rabbit* Let's do that one~ mew. *Points to one*

Kotoko: Brilliant work Rosie. *Sends billboard flying into the abyss of Tanpou*

Ryoma: I have a bad feeling about this…

Khufu: Who doesn't?

Kotoko and Rosie: Us!

Kotoko: Now, shall we begin, first question is, by me of course, for** Blaze**. **When you were younger had you ever burned your body with your powers?** I bet you did. *Smiles deviously*

Ryoma: GAH HA HA HA! WHEN WAS HE _NOT_ BURNING HIMSELF SHOULD BE THE REAL QUESTION! GAH HA HA!

Blaze: *Blushes* SHUT IT RYOMA!

Ryoma: Make me ash for brains! *Both pull out a sword*

Kotoko: If you don't stop we'll retort to violence, and you honestly don't want that. *Sends a death glare that could kill 10-Fold.*

Ryoma and Blaze: Yes ma'am! *sit back down in their chairs*

Rosie: Remember kids, never try this at home mew~!

Kotoko: She's right. We're authors, we have the power to kill, make, change or destroy the story as we wish. *Both move their sadistic gazes toward the ground*

Everyone: *Flinch*

Kotoko: Next question…

Rosie: ME! ME! This next question is for **Kikumaru**~ mew. **Did you ever get slammed into the wall because of your over excited attitude?** *Blinks eyes 'innocently'*

Kikumaru: Uh, erm, I um…

Kotoko: ANSWER THE DAMN FCKING QUESTION GOD DAMN IT ~NYAN!

Kikumaru: OISHI NYA~ SHE SCARES ME!

Rosie: Koko-Chan gets pissed when she doesn't get what she wants, so answer my question~ mew. *Sniffles*

Kikumaru: YES, THE TEACHER SLAMMED ME INTO THE WALL BECAUSE I WOULDN'T SHUT UP! GOMEN NYA~! *Covers head with arms*

Kotoko and Rosie: YEAH! *High Fives* Nyan/Mew

Kotoko: Now, who next~ nyan? *Pulls out a notebook*

Rosie: Mew, since when have you had a notebook full of questions mew~?

Kotoko: Since always~! Now, Lola…

Lola: *Flinch* Y-yes?

Blaze: Awwww~ little Lola's scared of a witle girl~!

*Pop*

*SLAM!*

Kotoko: BEING A FUCKING GIRL HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

Rosie: Mew~ you pissed her off.

Raidon: We can tell!

Kotoko: Now Lola, **When you and Ryoma were little, I heard you used to cuddle with each other… is that true?** *Smirks Evilly*

Lola and Ryoma: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT?

Rosie: We're sadists… we have out ways. *Both girls smirk evilly*

Kotoko: NOW ANSWER!

Lola: Yes, but only because Ryoma had a nightmare one night and he would leave me the F*** alone!

Rosie and Kotoko: … *Wide Eyed* Awww~!

Lola and Ryoma: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Rosie: Yippee! My turn, yay, yay, YAY!

Kotoko: here *Hands over the clipboard* I have all of your ideas here too. *Smirks*

Rosie: Oh I'm dying to know this one! **Lily**, **have you EVER done something you've regretted while on caffeine?**

Ryoma: The real question should be what _hasn't_ she regretted while on caffeine?

Lily: SHUT UP, this is MY question. And of course I have! One time I broke the karaoke set, another time I broke Ryoma's skateboard, which REALLY pissed him off I might add. I've also destroyed all of my Captain's work before, and I'm sorry about that by the way. I burned Cody and blaze during their training hour… *goes on a non-stop rant*

Kotoko: *YAWN* Well, I think we'll wrap this up for today. *Teleports Rosie and herself to another room* Alright, before we end this chapter, we have a request. Take it away Billy!

Billboard: If you would like this story to continue it is entirely up to the reviewers of this story. The more questions you have the more you will get. This is a Truth/Dare/Interogation story so ask or dare away. Please make it age appropriate from the Rating K - T. We are not responsible for any injuries and/or loss of sanity.

Kotoko: We're just hoping you have none at the moment. *Smiles sweetly*

Rosie: We make this cause we don't! *Smiles and nods*

Kotoko: Continue on Billy.

Billy: Yes ma'am. If you do lose your sanity and/or gain any injuries, you are entirely to blame. Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis. Crystal and Tenshi belong to MintLeafeon and Khufu belongs to Kakita101. Please have a nice day and try to hide any sanity that you have left until after the future chapters.

Kotko: Good job Billy.

Rosie: Mew?

Kotoko: Nyan~!

Billy: …

Kotoko and Rosie: Ja ne minna~ until next time! Don't forget to Read and Review to your heart's content~!


	2. Chapter 2

Kotoko: *Reads the reviews* Kya ha ha ha! This is going to be fun!

Rosie: Whacha laughin' about Ko-Chan?

Kotoko: Read this.

Rosie: *Reads reviews* Kya ha ha ha! This _is_ going to be fun!

Kotoko: Up top! *High fives Rosie* Let's go have some fun~ nyan?

Rosie: Let's… *Teleports to the room where the Symphonic Academy is resting at.* You didn't let them leave?

Kotoko: If I did that then they would have never come back. *Smirks evilly*

Rosie: True, true, let's begin. *Pulls out two air horns and hands one to Kotoko*

***HOOOOOOOOOOOONK***

Everyone: GAH!

Kotoko: Good to know you're all awake! *Smiles nicely and pulls out her fan and waves her face* We have gotten some lovely reviews and…

Rosie: Hey Ryoma, Fuji and Yukimura… How often do you get mistaken for a girl because of your girly appearances?

Ryoma, Fuji and Yukimura: *Blinks*

Kotoko: *Vein Pops* Can you hold it in for ONE more second before I introduce the CHAPTER?

Rosie: Ah, Gomenasai Ko-Chan!

Kotoko: Daijoubu Ro-Chan. *Summons Billy* Welcome to 'Secret Interrogations' Chapter 2~!

Rosie: We thank everyone here for reviewing the story so far! We promise that we won't disappoint you this chapter if you were disappointed last time!

Everyone: DISAPPOINTED?

Kotoko: *Slams them into a wall of ice* Not in the mood for it. Anyways, we will be having a lot of fun in this chapter, so just sit back, relax, and laugh yourself to death if you'd like~!

Rosie: NOW ANSWER~ mew!

Ryoma: Well, I guess like, one to three times depending on my activities.

Kotoko: Hey, since this is my story, wear this~! *Pulls out a dress* And there's one for you guys too~ nyan!

Fuji: No thank you.

Seiichi: I might try it.

Ryoma: *Runs away*

Kotoko: Get back here Ry-o-ma-Chaaaaaa~n. *Smirks evilly.*

Rosie: This is way too much fun to be legal. *Smirks evilly*

Everyone: '_Help us!_'

Kotoko: Now, get in there and turn into girls! *Pushes the three into a changing room*

Crystal: This is turning into a fun time for you two, isn't it?

Kotoko: You just now figured that out? Well, since Ryoma is out of commission for the moment…

Rosie: …we'll be asking you guys the question.

Kotoko: This is a question from Sakura Ichigo Morihiko to **Sakura**. **When the HELL did you and Ryoma first meet**?

Sakura: *Blink*Well, at first I thought he was an annoying hyper active brat who couldn't keep his mouth shut for a second. But they he went into some sort of super silent mode and never talked for like, a month. It was scary because he wouldn't even look at us.

Kotoko: Father no doubt. Also, I said WHEN not WHAT YOUR FIRST OPINION WAS YOU IDIOT!

Rosie: When did you meet?

Sakura: When we were about three in a half or four. Hydoco took the six of us, *Motions to Hynicko, Taylor, Maria, Lola, Serenity and Blaze* on a monthly captain's meeting and Ryoma was in danger and Hydoco rushed ahead to save him and next thing we know BAM he's fighting those people with some sort of tambourines.

Kotoko: Oh, I know those! He got them from…

*Swish*

Kotoko: Of course, RIGHT when I'm about to tell a story.

Everyone: *Looks over at the curtain. Nosebleed!*

Kotoko and Rosie: KYAAAAAAA!

Ryoma: *Blush* SHUT UP AND MOVE ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION!

Seiichi: I kinda like this.

Fuji: Saa, Inui, don't you dare.

Inui: *Lowers book*

Kotoko: Ry~o~ma-Ch~an! You better take that back, this next one is from Sakura Ichigo Morihiko and you do NOT wanna do it.

Ryoma: Just do it damn it!

Kotoko: Well, someone is a little pushy today.

Ryoma: Whatever, I'm just PISSED off!

Kotoko and Rosie: *Smirks evilly*

Kotoko: If you say so~! **Ryoma**,** when did you start becoming so cocky**?

Ryoma: What are you talking about? I was _never_ a cocky person you idiot! You should know, you wrote it!

Kotoko: *Smirks Evilly* **Ryoma**, a dare has been passed upon you because of curtain consequences. **I dare you to kiss Blaze and Fuji**! *Smirks Playfully*

Ryoma and Blaze: Oh HELL no!

Kotoko: *Glares at them* Do it, or you will be sent to Tanpou.

Ryoma: Just get this over with.

Blaze: If _anyone_ talks about this, I will BURN THEM TO ASHES!

*Blaze and Ryoma close their eyes and lean in for a kiss*

Ryoma and Blaze: AGH! SOMEONE KILL US!

Kotoko: *Blink, blink, blink* Wow, didn't think they would do that.

Rosie: *Walks in with a tray of candy pizza with chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, M&Ms, Peanut Butter, Liquorish, Twix, Skittles and gummy bears* So, what did I miss? *Looks at Ryoma and Blaze then smirks* Did they…?

Kotoko: *Smirks* Yes, yes they did.

Rosie: Oh my god! I love you Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! Too bad I missed it! I would have LOVED to watch it!

Kotoko: *Pulls out a video camera* You can watch it over and over again as much as you like, I videotaped it.

Rosie: YAY! Let's watch it at home. You stay here! We'll be having another friend come in tomorrow. Ja ne kiddos.

Kotoko: *Grabs Rosie* but we still have one dare left for Ryoma.

Ryoma: *Flinch* What? I already kissed Blaze AND put on a fucking DRESS! WHAT OTHER FUCKING DARE IS THERE?

Kotoko: Simple, kiss Fuji over there.

Fuji: *Looks up* Huh?

Ryoma: GAH! Sakura, PLEASE don't think anything of this.

Sakura: I won't… or at least I'll try not to.

*Ryoma and Fuji kiss*

Ryoma: Well, it wasn't as bad as Blaze.

Blaze: HEY! What's that supposed to mean?

Ryoma: Is that all we have to do? Because I _really_ don't want to kiss anyone else.

Kotoko: Weeeeell, you do kiss one other person. But you won't mind.

Ryoma: Who and what is the dare? *Hides behind Sakura*

Lola: Wow, Ryoma scared of a host. Who woulda thought?

Kotoko: Did you say something? *Waves fan innocently*

Lola: N-No!

Kotoko: Alright them, **Ryoma and Sakura**, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko has dared you two… *Whispers into their ears* Don't tell 'em.

Ryoma and Sakura: *Looks at each other*

Ryoma: Hey, it better than anything else I've done by FAR.

Sakura: I'm in for it~ they're right there so we might as well.

Ryoma: Cool. *Leans in and lands a long passionate kiss on Sakura*

Tomoka: Ryoma-Chan… Why did you leave me?

Sakuno: *Sniffles* Ryoma-Kun…

Kotoko: *Smiles nicely* Well, let's go re-watch this shall we?

*Both Kotoko and Rosie teleport away as the servants bring in food and water for their… -cough- toys…*

Kotoko: Well, I think that was somewhat productive.

Rosie: But now I have more questions~!

Kotoko: WELL HOLD THEM IN! Also, thank you for reading. Don't forget to read and review, that's what matters. The more reviews you send in the more chapters there will be an d the longer the chapters will be~.

Rosie: We wanna have more fun.

Xytler: You two had _waaaay_ too much fun. Did you **SERIOUSLY **make Ryoma and blaze kiss?

Rosie: Sadly, I didn't see it. *Hangs head sadly*

Kotoko: But yes, we did~ nyan!

Rosie: *Perks up* Ja ne mew~! Read and Review! Xytler here will be joining us for a special episode next time so be ready for it~!

Xytler: What? I never said ANYTHIGN about joining your fucking torture session.

Rosie: Well you don't have a damn fucking choice.

*Xytler and Rosie go into a long fight*

Kotoko: Aw, young love~!

Rosie and Xytler: SHUT UP KOTOKO!

Kotoko: Geezes, touchy much. *Pulls out fan* Well, I hope you didn't lose _too_ much sanity this time… or get any injuries from falling off your chair from laughing… *Looks over to Rosie and Xyler who are still arguing and sighs* Sorry about them, Read and Review and we'll be happy to come back ne…

Rosie: SHUT UP XYLER!

Kotoko: Hey you guys…

*Xytler and Rosie slowly turn their heads toward Kotoko*

Xytler and Rosie: Nani?

Kotoko: If you don't shut up until I finish, YOU two will be the next to be on my interrogations list!

Rosie and Xytler: Gomenasai!

Kotoko: Yeah, we have a lot of fun here and it's up to you guys to get the reviews in, so send in your questions – Age appropriate of course – and we'll put them into the story. Also, thank you for sending in your reviews so far and if we didn't put your questions in this time, trust us when we say we'll put them in next time. Billy, I think now is the perfect time to give the disclaimers and everything.

Billy: *Pops out of nowhere* Yes ma'am. If you would like this story to continue it is entirely up to the reviewers of this story. The more questions you have the more you will get. This is a Truth/Dare/Interrogation story so ask or dare away. Please make it age appropriate from the Rating K - T. We are not responsible for any injuries and/or loss of sanity. If you do lose your sanity and/or gain any injuries, you are entirely to blame. Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis. Crystal and Tenshi belong to MintLeafeon and Khufu belongs to Kakita101. Please have a nice day and try to hide any sanity that you have left until after the future chapters. If any of this offends you… GET OVER IT! You shouldn't be reading it in the first place.

Kotoko: That was perfect Billy~. Ja ne~ nyan!

Rosie: Ja ne~ mew!

Xytler: Ja ne until next time I guess.

Kotoko: Also, we're not updating until we get 2 or 3 reviews.


End file.
